xanversefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Minor Characters in UNS
By story, listed alphabetically by surname where possible. The Unnamed Story Aseldi A traveling Alderan mercenary. The daughter of a tribe matron and a cursed Corvite sorcerer, Aseldi is visibly non-human, her golden skin scaled, pupils spiked and fingers taloned. Despite her chosen profession, the bounty huntress is polite and even kind, often apologizing for the inconvenience of her arrest while placing chains. Her great strength and frightful appearance make her a force to be reckoned with--and more than one of the Party's members are on her list. Morlenn Darvy Often called the Bandit Queen, Morlenn Darvy heads the largest criminal carta in Kyravelle, having taken over when her husband, a minor crime lord, mysteriously passed away. She is wanted in almost every province, and across the border in her native Caspaine. Her forces are responsible for much of the raiding in the northern provinces, as well as the interruption of travel on the trade routes. When the Party starts taking her people out, she takes things into her own hands. Jeridena and Wynelle Gallet A staffmaker and weaponsmith respectively, known concurrently as the Gallet Sisters. Their late father, staffmaker Laurus Gallet, left them a legacy they are all too eager to live up to. The sisters specialize in one-of-a-kind arms and casters, having never designed two to be the same. Their prices are high but their skill is undeniable. It is whispered that they deal in experimental weaponized catalysts, but that is illegal, of course. Wink. Among their creations are the Serpent and Lionheart. UNS: Gravity Rhys Formerly known as Rys Kingslayer, "Rhys" is byezbaneki:'' a Riverki outcast. Charming, friendly and ''strikingly handsome, he is one of the more successful courtesans at the Inner Sanctuary, a high-rent brothel in the city of Bostwick. Rhys lost his left eye in what he calls "an accident", the nature of which changes between tellings. When he isn't ruining the marriages of half the city and it's visitors with his private talents, Rhys doubles as a brothel guard and mercenary, an opportunity he takes to keep his other physical skills honed. Crestian Valiant A young courtesan indebted to the Sanctuary, and Rhys' protege. Crestian--better known as Cristi--is a Malvarian immigrant, having come to the mainland following the skirts of any number of affluent ladies that he inevitably bankrupted. Cristi is hilariously bad with money, a fact that landed him in the brothel in the first place. Despite his cherubic appearance and sweet, guileless nature, Cristi is not nearly as vapid as he plays, something few people know--least of all Creed, who has no idea what his baby brother has gotten into. Character The Elder (To Be Added) UNS: Pyreborn Valesa d'Vaya A powerful sorceress, and former member of the Left Claw thieves guild. Valesa is a summoner, a rare Gifted with the ability to channel inhuman energies, and to ensorcel creatures to her service. Poised and caustic, she is a devout Lunescent, and is distinctly intolerance of the presence of those who follow the opposite path. Her traditional Corvite upbringing left her with vast knowledge of witchcraft, something that benefits her in her travels. As someone who can summon dragons and call down dead warriors to fight in her place, Valesa is not easy to scare, her unflappable demeanor making her well-suited to a leadership role. Gad the Great A Malvarian crime lord, and leader of one of the major thieves' guilds. Though widely rumored to be everything from a cannibal to a madman, Gadriel Jameson Diaz was in fact a skilled enchanter, who used his gifts to strengthen the ranks of his soldiers. He was notorious for his excesses, his riches often going towards the purchase of wine and women (and men!) when they weren't used to strengthen his power base. Jovial and shameless, he made friends of everyone, even his enemies--when he wasn't having them killed. Karth Gallet The youngest of the Gallet siblings, and the only boy. Gifted (or cursed) with a rare sort of healing magic, Karth was able to take injuries onto himself, and to cast them onto others. This power was considered unstable by the Temple, who gave him two options: death on the gallows, or life as a collared mage. He unwillingly took the latter. Karth is better known as "the Martyr," a mage who died when he traded his life for that of a certain witch. His death was never reported, and to this day he is considered missing. Erilane Khorla A tiny warrior for mercreatures everywhere! Laney is a precocious girl, absolutely fearless and smart for her tender age. Friendly, imaginative, and cripplingly determined, Laney has very specific beliefs about the world--specifically, that fish are baby mermaids, her father is a hero, and the gods are definitely those people who live at the edge of town. Her memory is such that she can recall almost anything she has ever been told, to the great embarrassment of her father, her great love of the sea and its creatures earning her the nickname Little Fish. Alida Lordry A key member of Dorn Lordry's party. As an enchantress, Alida qualifies as a mage only in the most basic sense: enough to earn her papers, but not enough to serve her for battle. She is a master herbalist, specializing in healing potions and crippling poisons. Her small size and sharp wit make her Dorn's polar opposite, with her logic and planning skills often coming to use to get them out of trouble he gets them into. Alida studies magical theory as a hobby, and her role in the party is a stabilizing one, seeing to the care and control of her more vitriolic partners. Most people assume she is sleeping with Dorn. Alida assumes most people don't know that siblings aren't always the same color. Dorn Lordry Leader of the Dorn Lordry party. An Alderan expatriate, Dorn is a collection of contradictions--a friendly mercenary, a gentle giant, and a terrible leader. He prefers drinking and gambling to actual work, and spends the time he isn't on the road behind bars, most often due to his own short-sightedness. Despite his apparent ignorance (and boy is he dumb), Dorn is uniquely skilled at pulling off plans that should never work, often leading to comical misadventure in the process. He is no stranger to fights, seeking them out both for business and pleasure, and is more skilled barehanded than with a blade. Due to his rearing, he is leery of mages, knowing that those with power tend to take over--but once he's won over, the loyalty is permanent. Lier MacInsey A temperamental but good-hearted farm boy. Born on the border of Caspaine, Lier was standard for his type. He was raised to be strong and to follow orders, and that was all he ever knew how to do. Suspicious and sullen by nature, Lier's unapproachable demeanor was largely a front to conceal a bashful nature of which he was deeply ashamed. When not working at the local village mill, Lier could be found working at the local tavern as a servant, less to make money and more as a means to listen to the traveling minstrels that came through. It was the closest to an education he ever got. He was survived by his younger brother, Bowen. Mor'dal A mute barbarian mercenary of indeterminate gender. Mor'dal is a dire presence, with shadowed eyes staring out at the world from above a sewn shut mouth. It is a state that is self-inflicted, as punishment for some unknown crime. A gifted archer, Mor'dal communicates largely in expressions and a handful of gestures, and picks pockets with the ease of one who has spent a life stealing. Their day-to-day is populated with being nagged to eat by Alida and breaking Dorn out of jail. When asked about their gender, their response is invariably an unconcerned shrug. It is a topic of debate that has lasted for years. UNS: Undying Elessa Contravi A Corvite alchemist, living outside of the village of Courlene. For someone claiming to be a healer, Elessa shows a startling lack of interest in the well-being of her patients, something that quickly puts her at odds with Adem. She is strikingly beautiful, a beauty that belies a far more sinister nature. She shows no hesitation when it comes to eviscerating others, verbally or otherwise. She is technically a witch, but her skill in the art of suggestion allows her to pass as a healer to the uneducated locals. There is not a single thing she does that is without self-interest, a fact she makes no effort to conceal. Alisaros Elisaer A Divinian warrior priest. Devout and possessing a strong sense of right, Alis is an outspoken opponent of the Order, whom he feels are unworthy of defending the Temple. He is a secretive sort, unafraid to speak his mind and defend his beliefs, but deeply protective of his secrets. While his origins are unknown, his name is a clear nod to Malvarian folk hero Alexander Elizaar, which lends to the theory that he is from the Isles. He shares a complex relationship with Irena, whom he views as his charge, and with Dys, with whom he shares a rivalry. Theodyssian Stana A knight-elect. and squire to the knight lieutenant. Orphaned as a child, Dys views his squirehood as his only chance of escaping a common life, and puts little thought to the corruption of the organization he seeks to join. Better the hammer than the nail, says he. Taciturn and temperamental, he is nonetheless a kind soul, possessing a courageous heart that drives him to act without thinking, often to disastrous effect. His days are spent on chores and training, neither of which he excels in, but he is determined to succeed. Defeat is not an option. Irena A Temple acolyte. Irena has been a ward of the Temple since childhood, and she knows too well the safety and privilege this position affords her. She uses it to the fullest, studying medicine and the Canticles, and pledging her time to Temple outreach. Friendly and gentle of disposition, Irena's presence is a heartening one, inspiring those around her to strive for better. Her free time is spent in the central tower cloister, her only visitors a dour young priest and a particular determined squire. All that remains of her former life is a locket, which never leaves her person. The Chronicles of Paladin Wainwright Madame Bella The proprietress of the village brothel. Bella is a jeweled dagger, equal parts beautiful and deadly, and runs her service as any other business, with rules in place to protect her girls and consequences for those who break them. While not a fan of the Riverki personally, she is nonetheless an ally to Clan Vatesh, in part due to an apparent history with their Elder. Her unflappable poise gives her an edge over others in a crisis, a fact that keeps her and many others alive during the siege. Davien J. Bower A knight-sergeant assigned to the blockade outside the village. Outwardly jovial and just a little mean, Bower is nonetheless dedicated to his duties, though not quite married to them. He shares a playful love-hate dynamic with Graham, and serves as Brandt's second-in-command, often stepping into the leadership role in his absence. His initial dislike of Dick grows over time into a reluctant friendship, which often finds the two bantering, between Bower's criticism of his poor social awareness. As a local, he is familiar with the Riverki, particularly those of Clan Vatesh, and shows due apprehension regarding their presence. His weapon of choice is a morning-star called Peacekeeper. Aodhan Brandt Knight-lieutenant of the Order and commander of the local chapter of the Order of Adavarion. Brandt is every inch what a knight is expected to be: powerful, commanding and deeply malevolent, with a quiet, calculating demeanor that makes him hard to read. A man of few words, Brandt is nonetheless a powerful presence to be in. Dick's late arrival at the post failed to endear him to Brandt, who maintained a critical view of him for as long as he appeared. How much he knew of anything is debatable, but it's safe to assume he knew more than he ever said. Dane An inhabitant of the village brothel, if only because he was born there. His mother is the matron of the house, and uses her son largely for purposes of labor and protection. Despite his great size and intimidating appearance, Dane is largely harmless, simple and guileless, possessed of nothing worse than a great need to help and be useful. The girls are all very fond of their resident gentle giant, doting on him as a younger brother, though he is older than most of them. Something about him is familiar to Petya, though he can't quite put a finger on it. Character Larynn Desrani A young Corvite sorceress, come to Kyravelle to study. Larynn finds herself entangled in the Deathseeker's raid, and reluctantly lends her skills to the fight at Petya's behest. Soft-spoken but brutally honest, Larynn's sharp tongue and eerie appearance make her a challenging presence, as do her strong opinions on magi rights. Her powers are double-edged, her enchantments turning abruptly into curses in hostile environments. It is a feature that makes her a valuable ally--or a deadly threat, depending on the side she takes. Dick does not trust her at all, and the feeling is mutual. Freja One of few survivors of the raid, and the only one who did not need rescue. An orphan taken in by the village blacksmith, along with her now-captured brother, Freja is well-versed in the use of a weapon--a fact proven when she held her own against the Deathseekers. Despite her young age and slight build, she is fierce, clever and fearless in the face of the incursion. There is something raw behind her eyes, beyond the usual spark of a child raised in poverty. Freja is actively dangerous, and she makes no secret of it. Her fortitude is such that Archer openly questions whether she is Riverki. Character Willard Graham An aging knight assigned to the blockade, and Bower's duty partner. Middle-aged and bad tempered, Graham is approaching retirement, and as such is notorious for his brusque manner and his propensity to half-ass his assignments. He is the straight man to Bower's antics, his two cents often consisting of dismissal or flat sarcasm. Character Kathryn Quartermaine A knight corporal assigned to the blockade, and the only ranking woman present. Despite her gender, Katie has no trouble keeping up, be it in drinking or womanizing. She pulls no punches, and does not hesitate to suggest the direct approach to any situation. She shows some fondness for Bower, though that hardly seems like a good thing. Gerard Stanton A young knight corporal, and the newest recruit to the blockade before Dick. Crass and obnoxious, Stanton is well-known for his hit-first, ask-later approach to situations, a habit that often finds him in hot water. He is characterized by a bullheadedness common in the working class, and genuinely thinks he is smarter than everyone. He isn't. Character Miscellaneous Timatheus Archer Katya's younger brother. Tima was the first of the Archer family in decades to choose a different profession, training as a swordsman instead of a bowman, much to his father's disappointment. Prideful and determined, fifteen-year-old Tima was eager to prove his mettle as a warrior, and so accompanied Cole, Rhys and Katya on a training exercise in his final year. Four apprentice Hunters left that day, and only three came back. Caedric Curseborn Alderan mage, defector, and a notorious bandit. Caedric's quick wit and dramatic flair expertly concealed a deadly secret: he was a coward, and much of his power came from his catalyst, a ring stolen from his people. He met his end shortly after capturing a Caspaini cursewitch for his bride, whom he "rescued" from the clutches of a Fortan slaver. She repaid his self-serving kindness by stealing his ring, and his name--shortly before she put a knife through his eye. Category:The Unnamed Story Category:UNS Characters